1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dishwashing machines, and in particular to a filter for a dishwashing machine positioned in a wall of the wash chamber to filter material from wash liquid circulating in the dishwasher.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dishwashers for use in the home typically have a filter arrangement to filter material from wash liquid circulating in the dishwasher to prevent such material from re-depositing on ware being washed in the dishwasher. Many dishwashers have a filter mechanism connected with and/or associated with the circulation pump for the dishwasher in a pump filter module. Domestic dishwashers are known that have a bypass filter arrangement independent of the circulation pump to filter wash liquid upstream of the circulation pump. Domestic dishwashers are also known that include a sensor(s) to determine the amount of food particles and other material in wash liquid circulating in a dishwasher or contained in a filter.